


Whiskey on the Rocks

by binary_bastard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kozume Kenma, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroken Day 2020, M/M, Pub AU, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, a little bit of humiliation, bokuaka makes a tiny apearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_bastard/pseuds/binary_bastard
Summary: Kenma is just a bartender, trying to get through his shift. The only thing Kuroo wants more than alcohol is the other man in his bed.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 215





	1. Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO! part 1/2 of my kuroken day fic! Happy 5/1 everyone! no smut in this chapter, but the next will certainly make up for that,,,,

"You're back." It wasn't really a question or much of a shock. Perhaps the words Kenma mumbled were purely out of exasperation at the sight of the stupid rooster haired man that spent most of his nights slouched over the bar running up a tab that alone could keep Kenma in business. Whatever those words were meant to mean, Kuroo heard them.

"Of course. Where else would I be!" Kuroo replied, throwing himself onto a barstool that was most definitely not made to support 6'4" of pure muscle. He smirked. "My regular please, _Kenma_."

Ever since he had learned his name, he wouldn't let up on it. The first night he figured it out was interesting to say at the least. One of his coworkers called for him from the back, looking for something that Kenma would find instantly because they swore he had the mom instinct. He returned to the bar to inevitably fix Kuroo another drink, and he was met with the Cheshire grin he knew all too well.

"Kenma huh? That suits you." Kenma wanted to punch him. The way his name rolled off Kuroo's tongue caused a swell of warmth to blossom in his chest, although he would vehemently deny that.

And now he was here, constantly, bringing oh so much joy to Kenma's shitty part-time job. The small bartended tossed a block of ice into a glass with a shot of whiskey, and pushed it over the counter, careful to avoid an accidental brush of fingers because he did NOT like the tall dark-haired man.

Kuroo propped his head up on his hand, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. Cat-like eyes watched Kenma make other patrons' drinks silently. Kenma swore that the man was undressing him with his eyes, but he would never admit that he didn't mind that. So maybe Kuroo was visiting this bar far too frequently to be considered healthy, and maybe he ordered a couple drinks too many because he had a thing for Kenma's hands. It wasn't a big deal, was it?

"You're making bedroom eyes at the kid behind the bar," Bokuto slammed a large hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him. Akaashi followed, silently nodding towards Kuroo to say hello.

"Betcha I can get him to sleep with me," the rooster-haired man cackled back.

"You're on." Kuroo hummed in response, already formulating a plan.

Three whiskeys and a few hours later, Kuroo was the last sitting at the bar. The dingy little downtown pub closed at two, but here he was at 2:05 am, running a slim middle finger around the rim of his unfinished drink.

"You know we're closed, right?" Kenma mumbled from behind a curtain of straight blond hair, eyes focused on the ground as he swept up dust that had accumulated over the day. "That means you have to leave."

The other man swiftly downed the remnants of his drink and ran long fingers through his messy hair. "I have a feeling you don't want me to." Kenma swallowed uncomfortably. He knew, the bastard knew that he found him attractive. Kenma would /not/ let him have this.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I cared about your feelings," Kenma huffed, not too defensive but certainly not friendly.

Kenma was unknowingly playing right into the taller man's hands. Kuroo stood, placing two hands on the bar and leaning over it just enough to tower over the smaller bartender. "I'm more of a "no feelings" type of guy anyway. Don't need to be in love to have a good time, 'ya know?"

Fuck. Kenma had backed himself into a corner, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. Of course, Kuroo liked a challenge, so maybe he should just give in now to spite him. "You're just trying to get in my pants." _That's right Kenma, shut him down now. Don't let that bastard win._

"Mhhh maybe," Kuroo gently grasped his chin and lifted his face up. Deep amber eyes peered up at him, and Kenma couldn't hide anymore. "Do you want me too?" The smaller man tensed up at his words, and he turned around to hide the blush creeping up from under his collar. He quickly grabbed a shot glass and filled it with the nearest liquor. Kuroo watched him inquisitively. "What's that for?"

"Courage." Kenma downed the bitter shot, wincing as he swallowed, and reached up to kiss Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lorena, who's always there for me in a way that is so much greater than any words i could use.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!  
> Binary Bastard


	2. Yes, sir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a week late with this, as always. anyways i actually came up with this while playing 8 ball at a pub in early march, and it was sitting in my prompts list for forever (initially Kenma was going to be bent over a pool table) and I decided to write it last minute for Kuroken day. And the second half is finally here!
> 
> also i dont have a sexy synonym for prostate so please just PRETEND the word prostate is v sexy :')

"Ku-Kuro!" Kenma gasped into his mouth as the other man lifted him as if he weighed nothing and plopped him down on the counter of the bar. Kenma melted under his touch, moaning softly as Kuroo nipped at his earlobe.

"I knew you liked me," he whispered triumphantly before sucking deep purple hickeys into his neck. "Come home with me tonight."

"I don't want to wait," Kenma whispered into Kuroo's mess of dark hair. He reached down and tucked his thumbs into the jeans the taller man was wearing and pulled him in closer. Kuroo complied, grinding against the blond.

"So you admit you want me?" The taller man snickered.

"Oh, suck a dick you asshole," Kenma grumbled in response, toying with the hem of the other man's shirt.

"You wound me, Kitten." Kuroo's mischievous grin was far too bright and energetic for a tipsy two am hookup as his long fingers nimbly unclipped Kenma's belt and began to work on getting Kenma's pants down. He succeeded in his conquest, sliding the bartender's pants down along with his boxers.

With the lewdest smirk Kenma had ever been on the receiving end of, Kuroo slowly slipped his half-hard member into his mouth. Kenma groaned, and his hands instinctively grabbed at the taller man's head. The blond was by no means considered large, but Kuroo gagged slightly as he took him into the back of his throat, glancing up at Kenma with watery eyes. His head was thrown back, absorbed in the feeling of his cock twitching in Kuroo's mouth, hungry for more. Kuroo complied, bobbing his head at a maddeningly slow pace until Kenma was quivering in anticipation. On occasion, he swirled his tongue around the tip, drawing a wanton moan from Kenma and bitter precome. "So do you wanna bottom?" He asked as he ran his nose along the underside of the bartender's dripping cock to pay some attention to his neglected balls. Kenma released an ungodly sounding moan, and Kuroo took that as a yes.

In one swift motion, he slipped Kenma off the counter and bent him over it instead. Kuroo pulled a packet of lube and a condom from his back pocket, and he silently thanked whatever deity that would listen for remembering to bring them to the bar with him. Ripping open the corner of the lube packet with his teeth, he generously poured it over two fingers and Kenma's waiting hole. He kissed a pale ass cheek and ran a single digit around Kenma's dripping rim. He whispered into the supple flesh, "This okay?"

"Yes," Kenma replied, and his face burned from just the one word. His pursed lips soon slipped open as he released a heavy sigh laced with desiderium. Kuroo worked him open slowly, dragging him to the edge and then stopping completely. Kenma whined in response, "Kuroo, please."

The rooster-haired man was painfully hard in his jeans, flushed cock aching to be touched, but he sort of enjoyed seeing Kenma suffer and beg. Another playful grin overtook his face, and he decided to have some fun with the other man. "You gotta tell me what you want, kitten." He nipped at Kenma's chubby thighs, leaving the occasional hickey.

"Shut up." Kuroo glanced over from behind him and saw that Kenma's face was burning in humiliation. He nearly came in his pants at the sight. Chuckling at the smaller man, he stood up and yanked his pants and briefs down to slip a condom on and lube up his erect member.

Pressing him tip against Kenma's hole, and with a firm hand on his hip, he bent over the smaller man and demanded, "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Oh." Kenma's voice was high and breathy, dripping with need. Kuroo had him right where he wanted. "I want you to..." He mumbled the last half of the sentence into the back of his hand. Soft cheeks burned hotter than the sun under the dim lights of the bar.

Kuroo wove a hand through neat blond hair and pulled Kenma's head back. He smirked, languishing the abashed look on the other man's face. "Hmm?"

"I want you to fuck me," Kenma whispered. Kuroo slid into Kenma with little resistance, and the smaller man took him to the hilt with a gasp.

"You're such a good boy, taking my cock like that," Kuroo grunted as he slowly began to rock back and forth into the other man.

"Yes sir," Kenma whimpered and ground back into his partner. The dark-haired man groaned, cock jumping at his words. Two steady hands gripped Kenma's love handles, and they would surely leave bruises behind to admire the next morning. Kuroo began to fuck him harder, his eyes heavy and filled with lust, but he watched, mesmerized as the faux blond's ass jiggled with each thrust.

Kuroo continued to ravish the smaller man. He pinched pliant flesh on Kenma's side between his thumb and forefinger gently, grinning playfully at the glare he received from the man beneath him. "You're so cute, Kenma!"

"Do that again I'm going home." Kenma rolled his eyes at the pitiful look Kuroo gave him.

"You love this too much to leave," the taller man replied. He wrapped a large hand around the scanty leaking member hanging between the bartender's legs. Kenma sucked in a sharp breath at the contact.

Kuroo rolled into Kenma at a steady pace, pumping his swollen cock in time with each brush of his prostate. The smaller man slowly came undone beneath Kuroo's touch. First, it was the subtle twitches, desperate jerks for more friction and more of Kuroo and more of /everything/. Then, the moans he'd been biting back began to tumble from loose lips, and the sweet symphony of small gasps and the occasional mumbled "please" swelled into downright sinful begging to be fucked harder and faster with Kuroo's thick cock. Kuroo joined in, deep bassy growls complementing the bartender's high quiet voice.

"Kuro Kuro Kuro," Kenma pleaded over and over, his burning face pressed up against the cool wood of the bar. Heat slowly coiled in his stomach. The taller man didn't relent, angling the bartender's hips so he could slam into his prostate repeatedly, and Kenma cried out in pleasure.

"Oh fuck Kenma," Kuroo moaned. "Call me Tetsurou."

"Te-Tetsurou," Kenma sobbed, entire body tensing, head thrown back, and back bowed as he came, painting white across his chest and Kuroo's hand. The other man followed shortly after, thick cock pulsing inside Kenma's sensitive hole. Both men panted heavily as they lay draped over the bar entangled with each other.

"Wanna go out for dinner tomorrow?" Kuroo asked with a smirk, planting soft kisses on the junction of Kenma's neck and shoulder.

"Fuck off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually had all but the last two paragraphs written for a few days. i didn't know how to end this. Like, all my hookups ended super awkwardly and i dont want that for the holy ship of kuroken
> 
> wishing someone would ravage me over a bar,  
> Binary Bastard


End file.
